Love Trippin!
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: Ino begins to stay out late, partying and a strict Inoichi hires a spy named Naruto to watch her. But, to ease suspension, Naruto must dress like a girl and go by the name, Naru! NaruIno and more depending on requests


Disclaimer: Not mine. I got my own hidden in the mist of my paper cluttered room.

A/N: I think you guys will love this one. I think it's quite funny! I love fics like these so I figured hey, why the heck not. Here ya go and now I shall shut my mouth. Enjoy!

* * *

"Love Trippin"

Rated: T for Teen.

Genre: Humor, Romance.

Summary: Ino begins to stay out late, partying and a strict Inoichi hires a spy named Naruto to watch her. But, to ease suspension, Naruto must dress like a girl and go by the name, Naru!

Pairing: NaruIno (hints to others)---You may give suggestions if you like.

* * *

Naruto's jaw was dragging on the floor. He couldn't believe this crap! Sasuke always set him up on missions that were most defintely going to be the death of him. Of all the spys that worked for the big Uchiha coporation, Sasuke just had to pick him!

"Damn teme..." the blonde mumbled running his left hand threw his hair.

Naruto had been given the responsibility to work as a spy for the Yamanaka family. Not so bad, if you excuse the part when he was told to dress like a FEMALE! Now Naruto had nothing against crossdressers but he most defintely wasn't one to put on girl clothing! He always left that for his best friend, Haku.

_Why could Sasuke-teme just ask Haku to do this, 'ttebayo...? _The blonde was still pouting about his mission and there was no doubt he'd be miserable until morning.

Naruto continued down the crowded hallways of Uchiha Corp. The place was always packed due to the fact that the corporation was full of top-notch spies. It still didn't make sense to him. Out of all the spies that packed the place...why the hell did Sasuke pick him to do the mission?!

"Naruto?" hearing someone say his name, the blonde turned to meet a familiar redhead. His best friend, Gaara. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. On his head was a lop-sided black baseball cap, which was complimenting his t-shirt that said 'Didn't feel like dressing today, get over it'.

Naruto himself was dressed in a gray t-shirt but he had normal blue jeans on. With his depression as of today, he wished he had a t-shirt that stated 'I wish I wasn't here today'.

"Gaara! Why are you here? Did you get a mission too?" Naruto asked with a smile. Maybe Gaara would be on the mission with him and that way he wouldn't be alone.

Gaara shifted slightly. "No. But I wanted to come see what was going on. I was supposed to get a mission today but that bastard Sasuke never called."

Naruto's face sunk. Great, he was still alone on this horrible mission! "You sure are lucky, I got the worst job today, 'ttebayo!"

Gaara smirked. "You gotta do a crossdressing mission don't you?"

Naruto's face lit up in horror. "H-How did y-you---Shut the hell up!" he frowned annoyed and his face with red when Gaara began to chuckle at his situation. "Damn you to hell, Gaara!"

Gaara raised a non-exsistant brow. "Been there. You got worse?"

Naruto folded his arms. "I hate you, 'ttebayo."

Gaara shrugged. "I got worse comments than that. Got anymore lame things to spit?"

Naruto turned and stormed off down the hallway, knocking a random man carrying papers down to the tiled floor. Gaara shook his head in amusement and took out his phone, dialing numbers.

"Haku. It's Gaara. You got hell coming so brace yourself." with that Gaara closed his cell and turned gracefully down the hallway, walking the opposite to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto stood outside of a well kept mansion. This was the home he'd be staying in. He shifted a little before knocking. The dress he was wearing was supremely unconfortable. It was pink with little ruffles at the bottom of it. It made him twitch even more when he was told to wear the matching sun hat and purse. This was so embarassing!

He looked down at his feet that were covered by some white baby doll shoes. This was down right wrong. How could something like happen?!

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when the door finally opened. Standing at the door was a tall man. He had long blonde hair that was tied up into a pony-tail and his eyes were a smokey blue color. He wore a baige robe, most likely his around-the-house dressing. Naruto winced a little when he glared down at him very hard.

"Ino is not hanging out all times of night. I suggest you leave girl."

Naruto began to sweat and whispered. "N-No! I-It's me the spy!" Goodness this is embarassing.

The man's eyes widened and then he gave a nervous smile. "S-sorry! P-please come in!" he grinned. "Miss..."

Naruto frowned darkly. _God damn it. I hate this place already, 'ttebayo! _He walked inside the door when the tall guy moved granting him entry.

Naruto stopped and turned to look at him. "You must be Inoichi Yamanaka." he grinned cheekily. "Name's Naruto!" his face sunk. "I mean..._Naru_..." he hated how he sounded when he spoke like a girl. Want to know why? Because he really sounded like one!

The man, Inoichi nodded and put a hand on his head. "Sorry about that. I totally forgot you were coming."

Naruto moved his hand. "That's great an all old man but seriously, I really need you to explain to me what I am doing because well...my boss sucks ass and he said I had to find out." he growled. "All I know is that I'm dressing like a girl..."

Inoichi laughed. "Well, come on, I'll explain in the living room."

For the first time, Naruto took a really good look at the place. To his left was a set of stairs, covered in red carpet. On his right was the living room and right in front of him was a long hallway. The floor, just like the stairs was covered by red carpet.

Turning into the living room, Naruto noticed that there were many pictures of the family everywhere. The walls were an off-white color and it really brought out the red carpet very well. The couch's were cream-colored and had red pillows.

_Geez... what's up with these people and their love for red? _he wondered quietly, walking over to the center of the room, observing the glass table. In the process, he blocked the t.v.

"Boy...ahem _girl_, you're blocking the football game." Naruto frowned annoyed at Inoichi. He was sitting on the loveseat, feet stretched out, a teasing smile on his face.

Naruto sat the purse he was carrying onto the table. "Aw shut it old man and I'd appreciate it if you told me what the hell I'm supposed to do, 'ttebayo!"

Inoichi sighed and picked up the remote next to him, clicking off the t.v. "Fine. Please sit." Naruto took a seat on the couch adjacent to him. His legs were wide at first, but then he remembered he was supposed to be a girl...so he closed them. Inoichi almost chuckled.

"Well you see, it's like this... My daughter Ino," he picked up a picture and handed it to the crossdressing spy. "She's been staying out very late as of recently. I'm worried about her."

Naruto raised a brow. "Why? She looks pretty old! Like she's 18 or something." he trailed off for a second. "And she's got this boyish thing to her...why does she smile like that, 'ttebayo?

Inoichi looked confused. "What are you looking at?"

Naruto held up the picture and pointed to a blonde with a bang covering her eye. She wore a black t-shirt and was smirking as she choked another girl with a simular hairstyle. You couldn't make out what the two girls had on for bottoms but you could see the oldest one's t-shirt and the youngest one's face.

Inoichi smacked his forehead. "That's my son, Deidara..."

Naruto screamed. "Why the hell does he look so much like a girl?!"

Inoichi sighed. "It's... a family thing." he sighed. "My daughter is the other one." he pointed to the younger blonde. Naruto blushed, she was pretty. "Beautiful right? Well, here's the thing... I need you to watch her every move alright?"

Naruto blinked. "How the heck do I do that?"

Inoichi gave him a sly smirk. "Simple. I'll explain that you're a transfer student who'll be staying with us for a while. Then--"

"Don't transfer students have to be traded with other people?" Naruto suddenly asked. He remembered Haku talking about it before. Once he had to trade spots with a girl named Kin to study in China. ...Naruto always wanted to go to China...

The older male frowned and thought about it. "I give up. Anyway, I'll just say I'm watching a friends' child and that child happens to be you."

Naruto shrugged. "Works for me."

Inoichi gave the biggest smile he could muster. "Then it's settled. Welcome to our home, _Naru-chan_."

Naruto twitched.

* * *

Okay, so things were okay for the first couple of weeks, considering Inoichi had sent Ino and her _brother_ Deidara to stay with a family friend; some guy named Sasori. This gave Naruto plenty of time to get his personality in order. He spent the the entire week calling his friend Tenten in hopes of getting personality suggestions. She helped to a certain extent... but that's when he remembered she was a tomboy... Why ask a tomboy for girly advice?

So... he settled on someone else. "What do you want now, Naruto?!" he cringed at the sound of Sakura's voice from the receiving end of the phone. She was _super_ loud when she was irritable.

"Um... Could you help me out with something, Sakura-chan?" he was trapped inside his new closet. The new room that Inoichi had given him was so large that it worked to his advantage. The closet was way over towards the end of the room where no one would hear anything. Now, if he wanted to go somewhere in private to make a call, he wouldn't have any trouble doing so.

"What is it and it better not be stupid!" Sakura really didn't have time for his mess at the moment. Working in the office alongside Haku wasn't a ride in the park. Haku often had to leave, leaving Sakura to handle business alone. Top it off with the fact that Sasuke was being a big jerk and refusing to help her or anyone else! If Sasuke wasn't her one-sided love interest she would have most defintely left the organization by now.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Ah, hehe, well... you know about my extremely tough mission right?"

"Yea."

"Could you help me decide on a girlish personality? I mean... me being a guy... it's quite hard..."

He heard Sakura sigh on the other end. "Okay. Get a notepad." Naruto was already prepared. He knew she would present notes. Sakura was always one to blog on and on.

"Already got one, 'tebayo."

"Alright." Sakura stopped her current typing on her computer to turn and face the ceiling. "Number one, remember to always show a healthy emotional side. Number two---"

"Healthy what?" Naruto had dazed off for a moment.

Sakura growled. "Pay attention you dunce!"

"O-okay Sakura-chan!"

"A healthy emotional side. Meaning show emotions. Be a big crybaby from time to time."

"Like you, Sakura-chan?" Sakura was quiet on the other end. Then there was a click. "Sakura-chan?" Dial Tone. She'd hung up on him! Naruto frowned and started to dial her number again but---

The closet door opened... and standing there was none other than Ino Yamanaka. Naruto froze and the two locked eyes. He saw a smirk form on her beautiful face. "You must be _Naru-chan_. I'm Ino..." she leaned down to get very close to his face. "You sure are **cute** for a girl..."

Naruto swallowed roughly. _I sure wish I could be a guy right now...she's freakin' hott, ttebayo!_

* * *

A/N: Finally I can post this! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. It's my B-day tomorrow so I've got more updating to as a little treat to myself. Well, I'm off! Thanks for reading, now it's time to review!

Next Chapter: Naruto meets the family and Inoichi enrolls _Naru_ into Ino's school and what's this... Ino's hitting on him...?!

-VioNiFly-


End file.
